


Testing My Patience (And My Strength)

by caffeinefueledfeels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinefueledfeels/pseuds/caffeinefueledfeels
Summary: "Kakashi didn’t mind Gai’s tastes in bed. He was a giver in every sense of the word, and he seemed to have an impeccable talent for making Kakashi writhe mindlessly on the sheets.But Kakashi was a man of many, many tastes, and he was starting to crave that ache in his hips from being railed into the mattress, the bruises and sore muscles and a strong, perfect hand around his throat, choking him half to death-Yeah, that sounded good.The only problem was Gai wasn’t interested. At all."Or, Kakashi wants it rough, and he's just stubborn and clever enough to get Gai to give it to him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 488





	Testing My Patience (And My Strength)

**Author's Note:**

> Eat up, kids. Dinner is served :)

Kakashi traced his fingers around the rim of his glass idly, sitting perched on a barstool with Gai beside him. The bar was noisy, but not unpleasantly so. In fact, over the course of the last few moments, Kakashi had grown to appreciate the constant buzz of the music, the voices mingled with drunken shouting. It made for less awkward “silence”. 

And things were certainly… well, not awkward. But there was a palpable tension stretching between the two jounin at the bar, pulled tight like a tactical ninja wire, groaning under the pressure he was applying. 

It was all going according to plan. 

Kakashi would have felt bad for his boyfriend had he not known this was the only way to get what he wanted. The only way to get Gai to _give him_ what he wanted. 

The whole mess started with a breathless command, gasped out between hot, open mouthed kisses as Gai worked his hand over his cock. 

He was kneeling on the bed above him, rock hard inside Kakashi as his hand moved between his thighs. He kissed him like a hurricane, his tongue probing gently into his mouth, running behind his teeth and sucking all the air out of Kakashi’s lungs. 

“Gai,” Kakashi huffed, grabbing hold of Gai’s shoulders and turning his head to escape the kiss. 

“Yes?” Gai asked softly as he took the opportunity to latch onto Kakashi’s neck, sucking and kissing and making Kakashi purr and arch up into him. 

“God- can we- _mmm_.” He panted, squirming against Gai’s slow, slippery hand that just refused to give up on him. He rocked his hips, pushing desperately against the unyielding length inside him. “C’mon.” He whined. 

“You’re going to have to be much more specific than that, my dear.” Gai chuckled, smiling against the soft skin beneath his jaw. 

Kakashi fought the urge to grit his teeth. He was pinned beneath Gai’s greater weight, completely at the mercy of his slow, searing ministrations. All he could really do was cling desperately to him and take what he was given. It was good, Kakashi could feel orgasm lurking nearby, but…

Fuck it, he was tired of lovemaking. 

They’d been together, _really together_ , for almost six months, and it was all they ever did. Sure it was nice, and there were times when it was exactly what he needed from Gai, when Kakashi would come home feeling fragile and hollow, like his inside were scraped out, and all he needed was for Gai to lay him down on the bed and prove how much he still loved him, still _wanted_ him. 

But today was not one of those times.

Gai resumed his assault on his mouth, kissing him passionately, and Kakashi kissed him back with what was left of his patience. There was a pause, both of them taking a quick, shallow breath, and then Kakashi gasped out, “Just, _fuck me_. Really fuck me.”

Gai paused, blinking down at him, a bit bewildered.

“What?” He tilted his head to one side, and Kakashi reached up to caress his cheek. 

“I love you,” He soothed, taking a deeper breath now that Gai’s hand had stopped. “And I love when you make love to me. But what I _really_ want right now-” He punctuated the words by tightening his legs around Gai’s waist and rocking his hips up and down, chasing that barely there friction. “Is for you to hold me down and _destroy me_.” 

Gai pursed his lips, a shadow of pleasure crossing his face as Kakashi moved beneath him. “I could never hurt you, Kakashi.” 

“Not even if it turns me on?” Kakashi said with a breathless laugh. Gai just shook his head. 

“I want to make you feel _good_. I don’t see how treating you roughly would accomplish that.” 

Kakashi groaned, the overall lack of movement only adding to his frustration. 

“Babe, I _swear_ , it’ll make me feel _so_ good.” He bucked upwards again, and Gai finally had the mercy to roll his hips forward, drawing a long sigh out of Kakashi. 

Gai dipped his head and huffed a laugh against his chest, nuzzling him gently. 

“If you want to feel good so badly, then I can help with that.” 

“That's not what I- _ahhn…_ ” Kakashi’s protests were cut off as Gai resumed his handjob, still thrusting agonizingly slow, sucking perfectly on his neck. His thighs trembled, and he supposed that their conversation could wait just a bit longer, although, not much. 

Kakashi didn’t mind Gai’s tastes in bed. He was a giver in every sense of the word, and he seemed to have an impeccable talent for making Kakashi writhe mindlessly on the sheets.

But Kakashi was a man of many, many tastes, and he was starting to crave that ache in his hips from being railed into the mattress, the bruises and sore muscles and a strong, _perfect_ hand around his throat, choking him half to death-

 _Yeah_ , that sounded good. 

The only problem was Gai wasn’t interested. At all. 

He brought it up again over breakfast, of all things. Gai was getting ready to go meet his students, shrugging on his vest as he strolled into the kitchen. Kakashi watched him cleaning fruit at the sink, dicing it with an expert hand and tossing it into the blender. 

“Hey Gai?” He asked nonchalantly, busying himself with frying a few eggs at the stove. 

“Yes, my cherished rival?” 

“About that conversation from last night,” He paused, letting the thought ruminate in the air for a few seconds as Gai switched the blender on, filling the kitchen with its roar. 

“What about it?” He replied, finally, turning off the blender and pouring two glasses of smoothie. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder quickly, pushing the eggs around in the frying pan. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m dissatisfied with you.” He said carefully, eyes fixed on the eggs. “I just have a lot of different tastes, and-” 

“I don’t doubt that you enjoy sleeping with me.” Gai chuckled, placing the smoothies on the kitchen table and materialising behind Kakashi to kiss his shoulder. “If the way you moan my name is any indicator, then I’d say I’m doing fairly well.” 

Kakashi hummed, leaning his head against Gai’s as Gai wound his arms around his waist, holding him close. 

“Will you at least think about it?” He asked gently, nearly pleading. Gai rested his chin on Kakashi’s shoulder, idly stroking his hip with one hand.

“I don’t want to _hurt you_ , my love. Is that so hard to understand?” 

Kakashi sighed. 

“No, it's not. I know you don’t want to hurt me, but I’m not asking you to beat me to a pulp.” _Although, maybe someday-_

Shaking his head, he turned off the stove and reached back to press his palm against Gai’s cheek. “All I’m asking is for us to branch out a bit. A change of pace so to speak.” 

“A change of pace?” Gai asked quizzically. Kakashi dished the eggs onto the two plates on the counter, setting the pan down and turning around in Gai’s embrace. He took his face in both hands, holding his gaze intently. 

“Yes. That’s all really.” 

“How so?” Gai said slowly. Kakashi smoothed his hands down from Gai’s face to his shoulders, the action slow and deliberate. 

“You’re so strong.” He murmured, running his hands over Gai’s biceps, feelling up the firm swell of muscle there. He continued the thought by running his hands over Gai’s chest, those toned pectorals that made him _weak_ , then massaging back up to his shoulders. “I wish you’d use that strength to really dominate me. Put me in my place.” He purred. 

“But- Kakashi-” 

“I fantasize about your hands.” Kakashi pressed on, breathless. “How it’d feel if you spanked me, maybe even hit me in the face a few times, _choking me_ -” He swallowed tightly. “It’d be so good, you holding me down-”

“I can't hurt you like that.” Gai blurted out, pulling Kakashi tight against his chest. Kakashi let out a patient sigh, tucking his head under Gai’s chin and folding himself until he could wind his arms around his sides.

“Will you think about it?” He repeated poutily, eyes closed. Gai took a long breath. 

“Kakashi,” He pulled him away from his chest, holding him by the arms and looking intently into his eyes. “Nothing you do will ever make me want to hurt you.” 

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue, and then an idea popped into his head. He smirked. 

“No, don’t even think about it.” Gai growled, leaning further into his space. “I see what you’re thinking, and it’s a bad idea.” 

“What, little old me?” Kakashi feigned innocence, flashing a mischievous smile. “I’d never cause any trouble, you know that.” 

“Kakashi, if you think you can goad me into giving you what you want, you're-”

“Relax, babe.” Kakashi leaned forward and cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. “I’d never pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do. There’s nothing to worry about. Also, our eggs are getting cold.” 

Gai reluctantly let the topic drop, choosing to pursue their breakfast instead. Meanwhile, Kakashi meticulously hashed out his plan, wolfing down his food.

…

The next day, he went about setting things in motion. 

A quick stop by one of his favorite stores was the first step in his little strategy. Kakashi perused the pornographic magazines and erotica with a critical eye. His fingers traced over the covers, picking through weird roleplay hentai and the occasional sex toy advertisement until he found what he was looking for. 

_Dominated._ Part one of the _Provocative_ series. An erotica that pushed against that vague BDSM line that Kakashi liked to occasionally stray across. He picked up the book, flipping through its pages quietly and skimming through the contents. It had a few illustrations dotted throughout the novel, of its characters in various _situations_. Kakashi paused as one caught his eye. 

The figures were, as usual, overly stereotyped and a bit far fetched, but the position was just perfect, really. The dominant man was draped over the other man's back, clearly hilt deep inside him, with one hand worked under his arm and over his chest to grip his throat tight. 

Kakashi hummed in appreciation, taking in the little carefully drawn details of bite marks and bruises littering the submissive’s body, the way his face was flushed and bleary eyed, eyes rolling back into his head. 

Kakashi closed the book with a decisive snap of his fingers. He selected a few more scandalous magazines, all of them carefully chosen to fit his criteria, and then made his purchase. 

He had to work to keep the smile beneath his mask from showing as he strolled home.

If Gai had no desire to spice things up, then Kakashi was just going to have to place the idea in his mind. Pique his interest, so to say. 

Of course, just handing him the erotica and porn wouldn’t work. No, this whole pan was very delicately orchestrated, very meticulously thought out, so not to push Gai too hard, or upset him, but push him _just enough_. Kakashi was actually rather proud of his little strategy, if he did say so himself. 

Phase one began when Gai returned from a short mission with his team. Kakashi looked up with a pleasant smile as Gai opened the door, fatigue showing in every one of his features. 

“Welcome home.” He said kindly, holding one of his favorite books in his lap. Gai closed the door with a long sigh. 

“It’s good to be home.” He groaned, kicking off his sandals and moving to the couch, giving Kakashi a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Was it a long mission?” 

“No, not really, it was just a C rank. My dear students performed quite well!”

Kakashi smiled.

“Well that’s good.” He yawned, returning to his book as Gai made for the bathroom, clearly going for his usual post-mission shower. 

The pieces were falling into place. Kakashi smirked at his book, listening to the shower turn on down the hall.

Gai was a man of routines. And one of his most usual routines was post mission sex. It was like clockwork at this point. Gai would come home, give Kakashi a kiss, take his usual shower, and then they'd have sex. Nearly every time. Kakashi suspected it was simply a comfort thing, which made a tiny, _tiny_ shadow of guilt appear in his chest, but he ignored it. It was for a good cause after all. 

Kakashi sprawled himself out on the couch, putting his book on the end table and draping an arm over his eyes. When the shower turned off, he rolled himself slightly onto his side, curling into the back of the couch. 

He could hear Gai moving around in the bedroom, soft rustling and the opening of drawers as he got dressed. Muffled footfalls echoed from the hallway as he returned the the living room. Kakashi didn’t move, keeping his eyes closed and waiting patiently. 

Gai picked up Kakashi’s legs, laying them over his lap as he sat beside him.

“Are you alright my love?” He asked softly, rubbing his calf. Kakashi hummed, peeking out from under his arm and opening one eye. Gai had switched out the green nightmare for a pair of soft sweatpants, but he’d neglected to put on a shirt, per usual. Kakashi was tempted to open his sharingan and record him like that, shirtless and relaxed, with his hair still damp and clinging to his forehead. He reached out and rubbed his arm instead.

“I’m just tired.” He murmured, closing his eyes again with a small smile. “Got a bit of a headache.” 

“You’ve been reading for too long again, my cherished rival.” Gai said with a gentle smile, now properly massaging Kakashi’s calf in both hands. “Can I get you some pain killers?”

“No, that's alright.” Kakashi rubbed his face. “I’m just gonna lie down and let it take care of itself.”

Gai watched him quietly for a moment longer, and then leaned into his space, running a hand up Kakashi’s side. 

“I think I know how to make you feel better.” He murmured, sliding a hand under Kakashi’s shirt. Kakashi gently grasped at Gai’s arm with a self suffering sigh. 

“Sorry baby, I’m just not feeling up to it right now.” 

Gai sighed. “I figured as much, but it was worth a try.” He resumed his earlier position, sitting with Kakashi’s legs drawn over his lap. That tiny twinge of guilt smarted in Kakashi’s chest again, and he reached for him.

“Come here and cuddle me, I missed you.” His voice dropped to a much softer volume at the last part, and Gai’s expression just absolutely melted.

The couch dipped under Gai’s weight as he crawled forward to lay on top of him, resting his head on Kakashi’s heart. Kakashi hummed contently, wrapping his arms around Gai to gently trace patterns over his bare shoulder blades. 

“I know you like your routines, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Gai said with a smile, turning his head to kiss his collarbone. “If you aren’t enjoying yourself, there’s no point.”

Oh, the _irony_.

Within moments, the exhaustion from his mission and Kakashi’s soothing fingers lulled Gai to sleep, his breathing deep and even, filling the quiet apartment. If his boyfriend had any suspicions about his headache being fake, he hadn’t mentioned them. Kakashi smiled to himself and pulled Gai closer. 

That first time, it was easy to deny his lover, a quick lie and a cuddle had been enough to dissuade him. The second time? Not so much.

Now it was Kakashi’s turn to return home from a mission, covered head to toe in mud and completely wrung out. He shut the door behind him without a word, and then stood for a moment in the living room, dripping and contemplating all of his life choices that had lead him to this point. 

Gai poked his head around the corner, eyes widening at the sight of him. 

“What on earth happened to you?” He asked, staring. Kakashi let out a very small sigh. 

“Oh, you know.” He grumbled, gingerly scraping some of the mud away from his vest to find the zipper. “Just another D rank with the kids.” 

“Right.” Gai said slowly, watching a clump of mud slide down Kakashi’s face and land on the floor with a soft plop. “Lost cat again?” 

“Ferret.” Kakashi carefully shrugged his jacket off, wincing as more mud hit the floor. “Naruto set off a mud slide.” 

“How did he manage-” 

“Just,” Kakashi held up a hand, taking a few horribly squelching steps towards the bathroom. “Don’t ask.” 

To be perfectly fair, Kakashi didn’t think that he made a particularly appealing sight at the moment. His little secret mission was the farthest thing from his mind as he dumped his muddy clothes onto the shower floor (sandals, headband, _all of it_ ) and gratefully stepped into the stream of scalding water. 

The process of getting himself completely clean again was long and arduous, but Kakashi didn't mind it. He used both hands to scrub the mud away from his body, only adding soap once most of it was gone. As he worked shampoo through his hair for the second time, the bathroom door opened. 

Kakashi froze. His eyes snapped to the edge of the shower curtain, carefully analyzing the shadows on the wall. Gai was standing motionless in the bathroom, facing the shower.

 _Oh no_.

Kakashi rinsed his hair, mind racing. Gai was going to make another pass at him. How was he going to get out of it? It wasn’t like he wasn’t in the mood. In fact, shower sex sounded _perfect_ at the moment. He could always just give in, just push his plans back a bit-

No. No way. Kakashi had already gone an entire week without sex. He wasn’t about to start over for a moment of weakness. 

_Just remember why you’re doing this, Kakashi._ He scolded himself, putting his entire head under the shower stream to get the last of the soap out. _Hang in there._

At that moment, the shower curtain was pulled aside. Gai stood in the bathroom, watching him hungrily. The steam from the water seeped through the room, and Kakashi blinked lazily at his boyfriend, rinsing the last of the soap from his body. 

“Can’t a guy shower in peace?” He joked, shutting off the water and stepping out, directly into Gai’s space. A small puddle began to form under his feet as they locked eyes. 

_Think fast, think fast, think fast, think think think think-_

Gai brushed his hand over his waist, and Kakashi did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Gai’s wrist, turning his head away as Gai moved to kiss him. 

“No.” He said, grabbing a towel from the rack. Gai blinked, pulling his hand away from his waist as Kakashi released him. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Kakashi toweled his hair dry before wrapping the towel around his waist, turning back to face Gai with a smile. 

“Yeah babe, everything’s fine. I just don't really want to get dirty right after I got clean.” 

“We could always take another shower.” Gai said with a smirk, reaching for him again. Kakashi stepped out of his reach. 

“I said no.” He repeated, readjusting his towel before walking past Gai and into the bedroom. Gai followed quietly behind him, a silent presence as Kakashi got dressed. 

“Somethings wrong.” He said finally, moving closer to carefully touch Kakashi’s back. Kakashi laughed, pulling on one of Gai’s shirts and a pair of boxers before turning around. 

“No, nothing's wrong.” He said with a kind smile. “I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you.” 

“I certainly hope you wouldn't.” Gai murmured, reaching out to brush his hand over Kakashi’s cheek. “I’d hope that if something was bothering you, you’d tell me.” 

“I promise!” Kakashi sai with an exasperated laugh, pulling Gai into a hug. Gai immediately wrapped both arms around Kakashi, squeezing him tightly. “I’m just not in the mood, that’s all.” 

Gai sighed, pulling back with a lazy smile and kissing Kakashi’s forehead. The gesture went directly to his heart, and Kakashi couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. 

“Okay, okay, I believe you.” Gai said kindly. He ran a hand over Kakashi’s side, then grasped the hem of his shirt. “This is my shirt, isn't it.”

“Oh yeah.” Kakashi chuckled, kissing Gai on the cheek before wandering out of the bedroom. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you borrow it.” 

Another incredibly close call. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kakashi asked himself if all this was really worth it. Then that dark fantasy popped back into his head, of Gai _breaking_ _him_ over the nearest hard surface, and he licked his lips. 

It was definitely worth the trouble.

…

Soon after that, their little game began to pick up speed. Kakashi was constantly inventing excuses, getting more and more far fetched with every denied touch and avoided kiss. 

And Gai was _totally_ on to him. 

He was getting bolder, more persistent. Kakashi had to actually push him off a few times. More than once, he’d jumped out the window, making up something about an important meeting with the hokage as he leapt over the rooftops. Gai would only smile at him as he left, eyes gleaming in that way they did when he set one of his self rules, when he found a new move or a skill or task that would be difficult to master.

But there was no real frustration, no anger. Not yet. 

No, this was a _game_. Gai was taking his denial as a challenge now, approaching him with more and more vigor, determined to see him break. Lucky for both of them, Kakashi was a stubborn son of a bitch. A stubborn son of a bitch with a brilliant plan. 

Time for phase two. 

Throughout the entirety of this little dance they played, Kakashi was sure Gai wasn’t jerking off. Kakashi wasn't either. He enjoyed that little thread of desperation it wove into everything, the hyper-awareness every time Gai let his fingertips brush across his skin. 

But now it was time to turn up the heat. 

Kakashi paced in the kitchen, glancing at the clock every now and then. Gai had gone on a C rank mission just a few days ago, and would be coming home today. The two of them were about to reach their boiling point, that murky grey boundary where his denial would become less teasing and more frustrating. Kakashi just needed to get in _one more push_ before Gai’s patience ran out. 

Finally deeming the timing correct, Kakashi brought his hands together and quickly produced a clone. He popped into existence in a puff of smoke, looking around with mild confusion. Valid, given he usually summoned clones for battle. 

“You up for a little fun?” Kakashi asked with a grin. The clone’s eyes gleamed with a dark interest, and he nodded. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Kakashi grasped the clone by the wrist, tugging him towards the bedroom. He pulled him inside, and pushed the door closed until it was open just a crack. 

“Listen closely.” He instructed, rucking his shirt up over his head and tossing it into the corner. “We’re gonna do a quick scene. No marks that will show in uniform. And no sexual contact.”

“Interesting.” The clone hummed, watching Kakashi rummage through their closet. “You want him to walk in on you, don’t you.” 

Kakashi re-emerged from the closet holding his prize, and let out a long breath, closing his eyes. 

“Exactly.” He groaned, returning to the clone. He held out his trophy; Gai’s belt. It was rarely ever used anymore, (Gai really did _love_ his spandex) but it was perfect for his needs. He folded the belt carefully, pressing it into the clone’s hands, and then taking a measured step back. 

The clone studied the belt thoughtfully. He had that lazy, calculating expression in his eye that told Kakashi he was feeling it, the power rush. It had to be almost earth shattering for a clone, summoned into existence to dominate it’s original, who had the power to release it into nothing more than a puff of smoke. 

Kakashi watched with measured breathing as the clone folded the belt in his hands, testing the leather in his grip. He bounced it against the palm of his hand a few times, before getting a good grip on it, holding it looped so the buckle was encased in his fingers. 

“Get on your knees.” He commanded smoothly, and Kakashi immediately obeyed. The clone’s tone of voice had him shivering, his heart pounding a little faster than normal as he watched his copy pace a slow circle around him. 

“You’re gonna think of him the whole time, aren’t you?” He purred, dragging a hand over Kakashi’s shoulders, pausing to massage the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Kakashi leaned back into the touch with a sigh. 

“Yes.” He breathed, eyes fluttering as the clone grasped his throat lightly. It was such a _tease_ , his hand was loose and gentle, just holding him there. It was enough to make him forget about the belt for a few seconds, which was why it was so startling to feel it crack against the back of his thigh out of nowhere. 

Kakashi gasped, lurching forward on instinct, only to be halted by the clone’s hand on his throat. 

“Oh no you don’t.” He growled, “We’re just getting started.” 

The belt connected with his thighs again. Kakashi tensed briefly, and then relaxed. The hit was muffled through the fabric of his pants (which were growing rather tight he noticed), so the pain was reduced from that electric lightning sensation he craved to a dull burn that made him squirm.

Things continued on like that for awhile until Kakashi’s mind felt like taffy, his breath coming in ragged pants. 

The clone released his teasing hold on his throat, pacing back to stand in front of him. He grasped at Kakashi’s chin, tilting his head back to look him in the eye. There was a soft hum of approval from the clone, and then a hand carding through his hair. Kakashi whined, eyes fluttering closed. 

As soon as it had appeared, the hand on his head was gone. Kakashi watched through half lidded eyes as the clone moved to sit on the edge of the bed, placing the belt on the mattress. 

“Come here.” He said firmly, and Kakashi jolted forward. The back of his thighs stung as he crawled across the floor on all fours, too wobbly to stand, and knelt between the legs of his clone. His copy reached out to grasp at his jaw, holding him firmly, tipping his head back and piercing him with his gaze again. 

Kakashi rested his hands on the clone’s knees, and listened excitedly as the telltale sounds of the front door opening reached his ears. The clone’s eyes glittered, and then he released Kakashi’s jaw to smack him hard across the face.

Kakashi couldn’t help the moan that bubbled out of him, knowing that Gai had likely heard, and he was jolted harshly to the side from the blow. He panted for a few moments, kneeling doubled over, and then grasped at his clones thigh to haul himself back up. 

“Good boy.” The clone purred as he righted himself, returning to his position on his knees. Kakashi whimpered at the praise, shivering all over. 

The floorboards in the hallway squeaked quietly, and Kakashi’s breath hitched in his chest. Gai was hovering outside the door, silently watching through the gap Kakashi had left just for him. 

The clone grasped his face again, turning it to examine his cheek. He ran a thumb over the fast forming bruise on his cheekbone with an approving groan, and then hauled Kakashi forward.

Kakashi couldn’t help the panting whines that escaped him as he was manhandled, dragged over the clone’s lap like a child. A strong elbow was planted between his shoulder blades, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to hold him there. 

Kakashi whined when his hips pressed down against the clone’s thigh, His erection was trapped against his belly, the delicious pressure of the firm muscle beneath him making him rock forward on instinct.

“ _Bad_.” The clone snarled, pushing his head down hard and delivering a firm swat against his ass. “You’re not getting off. You know that’s not why I’m here.” 

Kakashi groaned. The clone grabbed at the hem of his pants, tugging hard, and Kakashi pressed his toes against the floor to raise his hips in response. 

Both his pants and his boxers were yanked down to his knees in one smooth motion. His cock sprang free, and Kakashi squirmed, hyper aware of the two sets of eyes roaming over his body.

A hand caressed his ass for a moment, kneading the firm flesh there and drawing a low sigh from Kakashi’s throat. He was gently pressed down, until the full weight of his torso was draped over his clone’s legs. 

“You know he’s watching you.” The clone breathed, barely audible beside Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi moaned out loud, barely resisting the urge to hump the clone’s leg. “He’s standing right over there. He sees how turned on you are. Maybe he’s even getting worked up too.” 

The clone took the opportunity to land a heavy handed strike against the bare flesh of his ass. The crack of it rang through the room, and Kakashi tensed all over. He had no pants to protect him now, and the blow traveled straight to his bones. His copy may have been only a clone, but he had certainly copied Kakashi’s strength.

“God, wouldn’t it be good if it was him holding you like this.” The clone whined, his voice raised to a normal speaking volume now. “He’d give it to you so good.” Another harsh smack, Kakashi crying out with the force of it. “Say his name. _Say it.”_

_“Gai.”_ Kakashi moaned, and then he was lost in the fantasy. Gai’s strong hands holding him bent over his lap, using that raw strength to destroy him. He would spank him until he was sobbing, broken and pliant, and then he’d fuck him into oblivion, until Kakashi was a mindless, boneless thing and all he knew was Gai, Gai, _Gai-_

Kakashi cried out when the belt cracked against the back of his thigh, lightning fast and just as unforgiving. It took all of his concentration to maintain the clone, eyes squeezed shut with the effort. He moaned loudly, clinging tightly to the clone’s leg, shuddering and arching his ass into the air, seeking more. 

Another strike landed, and Kakashi muffled his cry with his hand. The clone really wasn’t holding back, his ass burned with every heartbeat, the sting searing into his flesh in those minuscule windows between strikes. He was pushing Kakashi’s chakra hard, it took everything in him to not let the clone be dissipated then and there. Another blow, this one somehow harder then the others, and Kakashi was digging his fingers into the leg beneath him.

“Don’t worry, I know what you need.” His copy purred, the arm on his shoulders lifting away.

Finally, _finally_ , a pale hand wound around his throat, and _squeezed_. Kakashi felt his face break into a wide grin, his head was forced back by the clones hand, and he hit him hard with the belt, fast strikes one after another that made Kakashi’s toes curl, his head floating and his vision getting blurry and fuzzy, his ears roaring as his heart worked overtime-

The clone released him, and Kakashi dragged air into his lungs in long, desperate gasps. A firm yet gentle hand massaged his ass, rubbing out the strikes as Kakashi fought to catch his breath.

“I think that’s enough for now.” The clone murmured, running his hand through Kakashi’s hair. “Are you okay?” 

“ _Hnng_ , Mmhm.” Was all Kakashi could manage, letting his head hang. He knew that it would be uncomfortable, being left high and dry, but he didn’t know it would so thoroughly drain him.

“I’ve got you.” The clone soothed, working an arm under his shoulders to carefully slide Kakashi off his lap and back onto his knees. Slowly, he hauled him to his feet, and pulled his pants back up. Kakashi grit his teeth as his copy tucked his raging hard on back into his boxers, unable to resist giving it an affectionate squeeze as he went. 

Kakashi kept an arm on the clone’s shoulder as he sank onto the bed. His stomach somersaulted as the hallway floorboards creaked again, Gai walking away. The familiar sound of the front door opening and closing rang through the apartment, and then he was gone. 

A little thread of worry nagged at his heart, and Kakashi stretched himself out his side, enjoying the soft twinge of pain radiating from his ass with every movement. His clone turned to face him, watching him carefully. 

“Don’t worry about it so much.” He said with a smile. “Gai just needs to process. Besides, it gives you time to set up the final phase.” 

“You’re right.” Kakashi croaked, finally finding his voice again. He sighed and closed his eyes, doing his best to calm himself. He was still rock hard and horny as all fuck, but he refused to give in and jerk off. It would make it so much better when Gai finally took him.

Kakashi knew he’d come around eventually. He had complete faith in it. It was why he kept pushing, why he kept testing the limits of this little dance they had fallen into. Kakashi knew, in his heart of hearts, that Gai loved him deeply, and nothing he ever did could change that. 

“Are you gonna be okay by yourself?” The clone asked suddenly, tapping his arm. “I can feel myself getting weaker.” 

Kakashi snorted. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Thank you for the help.” His clone grinned, and Kakashi rolled his eyes. In another second, he was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving Kakashi alone. 

It would happen _tonight_. Kakashi shivered all over, and then slowly hauled himself into a sitting position. There was only one thing left to do. His gaze wandered to the bottom drawer of their dresser, where he kept his socks and underwear, as well as a discreet paper bag. 

Kakashi stood up slowly, and retrieved his prize. He ran a hand over the smooth cover of one of the magazines for a moment, and then arranged everything on the bed. This way, it was obvious that it was intended for Gai. He stood back for a moment, admiring his work, and then snatched a pad of paper and a pen out of their bedside table. 

_Meet me at the bar at 7?_

He studied the note for a moment more, and then added a little heart before placing it on top of the provocative arrangement.

 _That should do it._ He thought with a smirk. Finally, the pieces were falling into place. 

Of course, there was always a tiny, _tiny_ possibility that Gai wouldn’t show up. But he didn’t want to think about that. Instead, Kakashi took an ice cold shower, got dressed in his usual jounin uniform, tugged his mask up over his face, and left.

…

A few hours later, Kakashi found himself sitting alone at the bar, and doing his best to ignore the ache of worry in his chest. He’d only had one drink, just enough to calm his nerves, but he was starting to consider another. 

_Did I push him too hard?_ He wondered to himself, swirling the ice around in his glass. _I never wanted to make him upset, I just wanted-_

A familiar green jumpsuit materialized beside him, and Kakashi sucked in a breath. He didn't dare turn his head as Gai settled onto the bar stool beside him, silent and unreadable. He took another pull of his drink, and then began idly running his fingers around the rim of the glass. 

Gai still didn’t move, didn’t say anything. Kakashi risked a glance, lightning fast and imperceptible to anyone who wasn’t looking for it, and saw nothing but a cool, relaxed expression. He returned to his drink, finishing it off with shaking hands. 

“Do you use clones often?” Gai asked in a soft voice, inaudible to everyone but Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head. 

“No, not in years.” 

_I don’t need them. I have you._ The words hung unsaid between them. 

Another long stretch of silence followed. Kakashi could feel his heart fluttering anxiously in his chest. He froze when Gai reached over the distance between them, his hand settling on Kakashi’s arm, brushing gently downwards to grasp firmly at his wrist. 

A thrill shot down his spine as Gai pushed his glass away from him, tossing some money onto the counter as he stood up. 

“We’re leaving.” He growled into his ear, standing close enough that Kakashi could smell his sweat. Kakashi shivered all over, nodding as he allowed Gai to tug him to his feet. His wrist was released in favor of a subtly possessive hand on the small of his back, steering him through the bar and out into the cool night air. 

The walk home was pure torture. Gai steered him through the crowd, just slow enough to make Kakashi’s brain itch. His hand was steady and warm on Kakashi’s back, occasionally pressing to maneuver him around a group of people or turn down a street.

Kakashi was practically vibrating on the spot by the time they reached their apartment door. Gai slid his hand from Kakashi’s back to his hip, standing directly behind him, breathing against his neck as he unlocked the door. 

The door swung open, and Gai pushed Kakashi inside, the door closing with a decisive click. Not even a full second later, Kakashi found himself pinned face first against the wall. Gai had one arm braced across his shoulders, the other holding his hip tight enough to bruise, forcing Kakashi to adjust his posture so his ass stood out invitingly. 

“You,” Gai breathed against his ear, voice low and dangerous. “Have been playing _games_ with me.” Kakashi whined low in his throat, one cheek pressed firmly against the drywall. Gai pressed impossibly closer, and Kakashi nearly drooled at the sensation of his cock through his spandex, half hard already. 

“You’ve been winding me up, teasing me, _avoiding me-_ ” He punctuated the thought with a hard roll of his hips against Kakashi’s ass, making him whimper. “You must really want it, hmm?” 

“Yes.” Kakashi choked out, feeling winded. “Yes, gods, I want it so bad.” 

There was another calm hum from the body behind him, and then Gai was crushing him against the wall, actually exerting a bit of that terrifying taijutsu strength, drawing a high pitched whine from Kakashi. 

“Then beg.” He hissed, and Kakashi moaned. 

“Fuck, _please-_ ” He swallowed as his voice broke in desperation. “Please, Gai. Please-”

His shoulders were wrenched to the side, Gai turning him so he faced him. He yanked his mask down and shoved his headband off his forehead, letting Kakashi’s hair fall freely.

“Wanna see your face.” Gai ground out, holding his shoulders firmly against the wall and leaning closer, close enough that Kakashi could feel his breath on his cheek. He found himself suddenly trapped in Gai’s gaze, flushed and panting, and then Gai’s knee was roughly shoving his thighs apart to grind against his half hard dick.

His reaction was instantaneous, arching his back against the delicious friction with a soft whimper. His hands frantically searched for something to hold on to as Gai knee’d his crotch, finally settling on his lovers biceps. 

“ _Oh_ , fuck-” Kakashi ground out, already hyper aware of every touch, every caress, every slow, deliberate motion between his thighs.

He’d waited so long, _so long_ , and now it was finally happening. _Might Gai_ was holding him roughly against the wall and playing with him like he was a ragdoll. He might as well have walked into a wet dream. 

“I bet you thought you were being covert, didn’t you?” Gai breathed, millimeters away from his face in the darkened apartment. “Always dodging me. Always making up excuses. Like I couldn’t tell you wanted it just as badly as I did.” 

Kakashi gasped, arching his back and biting back a moan as Gai gave a particularly hard nudge with his leg. 

“And that little present you left me in the bedroom.” Gai chuckled, tipping his head forward to murmur against the smooth junction of his neck and shoulder. “What can I say, you’ve piqued my interest.” His tongue darted out to paint a long stripe up the column of his neck, and Kakashi whimpered.

“Baby, _please_.” He breathed, digging his fingers into Gai’s arms with a shudder. 

“Have a little patience.” Gai growled, pulling away to stare him down again. “You and your teasing nearly killed me. It’s only fair that I can repay the favor.” He grinned, and Kakashi couldn’t help but swallow nervously at the glint in his eye. 

“Tell me what you want.” Gai rumbled, millimeters away from Kakashi’s face. His thigh shifted upwards again, drawing Kakashi up until he was on his toes, biting his lip to hold back the desperate whine that threatened to escape him. 

“I- I want-” He took a rattling breath, forcing his voice to steady as he looked up to meet Gai’s gaze. “Just- _fuck-_ destroy me. _Please_.” He gasped, voice thin and breathy. 

Slowly, he pitched forward, resting his forehead on Gai’s shoulder and slotting his hips against Gai’s upper thigh, shamelessly humping the firm muscle beneath him. “Please.” He babbled again. 

“ _Oh-_ Kakashi.” Gai moaned, the rough baritone of his voice making Kakashi shudder. Without warning, his hand flew to grasp tightly at Kakashi’s hair, yanking his head back and making him moan out loud. 

Once again, Kakashi found his torso pinned flush between Gai and the unyielding wall behind him, mewling as Gai mouthed at his neck, sucking harshly on that spot just beneath his ear that made him writhe.

“I’ve waited for over a month,” Gai growled against his flesh, releasing his hair in favor of cradling his hips, “Because of your _stubbornness_.” He bit him harder, making Kakashi suck in a breath.

“You have sincerely tested my patience.” He hissed. 

Wordlessly, Gai lifted Kakashi by his hips until his feet left the ground, easily slinging him over his shoulder and hauling him to the bedroom. Kakashi moaned as he was manhandled, his erection straining between his thighs and rubbing against Gai’s firm chest with every step, making him squeeze his eyes shut and grasp desperately at Gai’s back. Kakashi dangled helplessly as Gai brought them to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them and tossing Kakashi effortlessly onto the bed. 

He bounced once on the mattress before falling back onto his elbows, mouth hanging open and legs parted, the tent in his pants clearly visible. Gai wasted no time, working his hands under the neck of his spandex, hurriedly tugging the fabric down his body and revealing more and more of his chiseled physique as he went. 

Kakashi ripped his eyes away from Gai’s abs to dazedly squirm out of his flack vest and shirt, tossing the offending garments onto the floor without so much as another thought. He quickly kicked off his sandals, flinging them across the room, but before he could get out of his pants, Gai was standing beside him, grasping his ankles and yanking him to the edge of the bed. He grabbed at the hem of Kakashi’s pants and pulled until the fabric ripped, boxers and all, letting Kakashi’s cock spring free. 

“Oh _fuck-_ ” Kakashi squeaked out, voice cracking. 

“You wanna get destroyed so badly-” Gai hissed, procuring a bottle of lube from somewhere unknown and pouring it over his fingers. With one hand, he pushed Kakashi’s leg back, grip firm on the back of his knee. “Lay back and enjoy it, _rival_.” He punctuated the last word by roughly shoving two thoroughly lubed fingers inside him, making Kakashi cry out wildly. 

Gods, that should _not_ have turned him on as much as it did.

The pain ebbed away as Gai worked his fingers in and out, drawing little cries and moans out of Kakashi as he grasped at the sheets. Gai worked him open roughly, pausing only to add more lube as he used two fingers to hurriedly scissor his entrance, adding a third and then a fourth until Kakashi felt his sanity begin to fizzle out. 

“Gai, baby, _please-_ ” He whined, chest heaving. Gai cast him a glance, pinning his leg back further and thrusting his fingers in pointedly, crooking them just so to drag over his prostate. 

Kakashi cursed and arched his back, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as Gai relentlessly massaged his sweet spot in tight, purposeful motions. His free leg spasmed instinctively, toes curling, and he was just opening his mouth to beg again, as futile as it probably was, when Gai finally had a shred of mercy and retracted his fingers. 

The lack of stretch made him whimper, feeling woefully empty, until he felt Gai lining himself up, the blunt weeping head of his cock nudging him open. 

Without warning, Gai thrust forward, shoving all the way inside and drawing an inhuman, babbling cry from Kakashi, caught somewhere between a moan and a scream. 

“Gods, you feel incredible.” Gai panted, one hand bruising Kakashi’s hip bone while the other held his leg back. He rocked forward, and Kakashi swore he could have cried from the sheer relief of _finally_ having him inside him. 

Gai used his grip to push Kakashi further onto the bed, crawling up to join him before delivering a toe curling thrust that seemed to travel up Kakashi’s spine like lightning. He pitched forward onto his hands and knees, the force of his body weight holding Kakashi pinned and held open beneath him, bending his lower back in a way that was less than comfortable. But Kakashi could hardly complain, given the circumstances. 

All of a sudden he was moving, and it was ten times more than Kakashi could have ever imagined it would be. Gai was lightning fast, holding himself above him as his hips snapped forward and back, forward and back, making Kakashi cry out and cling to the bedsheets. 

“ _Gai,_ oh _fuck_ !” Kakashi wailed, wrapping his legs around Gai’s sides and locking them in place. “Don’t stop, _oh god_ \- don’t you dare stop-”

Gai snarled through his teeth, adjusting his grip so he loomed on one hand over Kakashi, the other gripping his thigh as he pistoned wildly in and out of him. 

Kakashi fought for air, both hands fisted tightly in the sheets, so tight he distantly worried they might rip, the muscles in his legs burning as he used them to pull Gai closer with every thrust, using what little leverage he had to raise his hips to meet him. 

“Harder,” Kakashi breathed out, tipping his head back and baring his throat. “Harder, Gai, please-”

“For fuck sake-” Gai hissed, working both arms under Kakashi’s back and pulling them both off the bed. They hit the floor with a dull thud, most of the force no doubt absorbed by Gai’s knees, and then Kakashi was deftly flipped onto his stomach, hips raised high in the air and face pressed into the floorboards. 

The heady sensation of Gai’s thighs pressed tight against the back of his own made him whimper, the harsh slap as their bodies met over and over filled the air. Soft, rhythmic noises of exertion escaped Gai, the occasional breathy groan the only sign that he was enjoying it just as much as Kakashi. 

And _kami above_ , was Kakashi enjoying it, splayed out on the floor with Gai holding his hips high in the air, legs spread as wide as he could get them, his cock weeping precum and creating a small puddle beneath them. 

“Hard enough for you yet?” Gai asked breathlessly, still plowing in and out at an unforgiving pace. Kakashi chuckled through a moan, and that little mischievous voice inside him reared its head again. 

“ _Harder_.” 

The noise Gai made in response made Kakashi’s heart rate skyrocket, an animalistic roar that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and then he was being lifted off the ground and flying through the air to land bent over the desk.

The force of the landing knocked the wind out of him, and Kakashi desperately clutched at the wood beneath him as Gai grappled with his hips. 

Without so much as a word of warning, Gai fucked into him, and finally seemed to let go of whatever was previously holding him back. A shriek tore from Kakashi’s throat, ripped out of him along with the last ounce of conscious thought he had, his brain essentially melting out of his ears in the face of such a thorough pounding. 

It was hard, and fast, _inhumanely_ fast, faster than anyone other than Gai could maintain, the force of it making the desk beneath them slam violently against the wall, the wood groaning in protest. 

Kakashi couldn’t stop the noises coming out of him, clinging to the desk for dear life, relishing the strain Gai was placing on his body. That familiar, desperate heat was swirling in his stomach, but there was no way to work his hand between his legs to relieve it, no space left between his body and the desk. 

Gai pitched forward just so, angling his hips, and delivered one incredibly well placed thrust. Kakashi screamed, quite literally, every muscle in his body spasming, flexing his hips in an instinctive need to rut against something, _anything_ , anything to get himself off, but Gai’s unyielding grip preventing him from getting even the slightest bit of friction where he needed it most.

He was aiming for his sweet spot with every thrust now, hammering wildly against it. Kakashi felt the breath in his lungs fizzle out, his cry of pleasure dissipating into a long, drawn out wheeze, he was so close, so _incredibly_ close, he just needed one more little push and he’d be _there_.

Gai folded himself against Kakashi’s back, fucking into him lightning fast, shallow little thrusts that brought tears to Kakashi’s eyes, and then wound one hand under his chest to grasp his throat and _squeeze_. 

All at once he was coming, his howl of ecstasy cut short as Gai choked the life out of him, eyes rolling back into his head, every muscle taught and quivering as his dick jerked rhythmically, untouched, spurting sticky hot fluid against the underside of the desk.

And it _just kept going_ , Kakashi squeezed a little air through his windpipe and shuddered and spasmed mindlessly, Gai’s thick length still flying in and out of him and drawing it out further, battering against his prostate relentlessly. His head swam, his vision going blurry, the tears in his eyes finally spilling over and running down his cheeks, and just as when he thought he might pass out or die from the soul searing pleasure, Gai released his throat. 

Kakashi drew in a desperate breath, letting his head fall with a dull thud against the desk, gasping wildly and completely spent.

Gai, apparently, was not. 

Kakashi felt his mind turn to jelly as Gai snapped his hips again, once more falling into that blinding pace and drawing a little exhausted cry from Kakashi. 

“Just a little more, Kakashi.” Gai panted, thrusting wildly, desperately, his voice cracking along with his composure. “Hold on, _fuck_ , I’m close…” 

Kakashi huffed and let his eyes slide shut, still barely clutching the desk, whimpering every now and then as Gai grazed over his prostate, lost in his pursuit of orgasm. Finally, after a mind bending minute, his lover whined out his name, buckling down on top of him, pressing his face against the back of Kakashi’s neck and tensing, shuddering, filling him up with hot, sticky fluid that immediately began to run down the back of Kakashi’s thighs. 

His heart roared in his ears as he lay there, twitching and breathing hard, Gai draped across his back as they both shuddered and gasped, coated in sweat. Kakashi was vaguely aware that his legs were no longer supporting him, they’d given out somewhere along the way. He was only upright because Gai’s body weight was enough to hold him there against the desk. 

“Are you alright?” Gai huffed, slowly peeling himself away from Kakashi’s back. Kakashi managed a small groan in response, eyes sliding shut as another tremor made his muscles twitch. Gai stepped backwards, pulling out of Kakashi with a small wet noise, releasing more of his cum to slide down Kakashi’ thighs. 

Kakashi whimpered at the sensation, burying his face in his folded arms an shuddering quietly. 

A warm hand slid under his hips, easing them away from the desk while the other arm wound around his side. Kakashi wobbled backwards into Gai’s arms, letting his lover support him before scooping him up off the floor and carrying him to the bathroom. Kakashi wound his arms around Gai’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder with a satisfied smile. 

“Let’s get cleaned up.” Gai sighed.

...

Between Gai’s reliable grip and the shower wall, Kakashi managed to get into the tub without breaking his neck, despite his shaky legs. He slid down into the warm water with an appreciative sigh, now aware of the many bruises that littered his body and smarted with every movement. The worst of them was a thick, dark purple stripe painted across his stomach, the edge of the desk having imprinted deeply on his skin. 

He traced a hand gently over the bruise with a hum, eyes sliding closed as the tub continued to fill with water. 

“Kakashi?” Gai asked anxiously, placing two towels folded neatly on the counter and hovering at the edge of the tub.

“Yeah baby, don’t worry.” He mumbled with a smile, still having a hard time keeping his eyes open. “Why don’t you get in here already.” 

Kakashi leaned forward with a stifled hiss, giving Gai room to slide in behind him. Once Gai was settled, he leaned back against his lovers chest with a content sigh, turning his head to affectionately nuzzle Gai’s jaw. 

“You’re perfect.” Kakashi chuckled, closing his eyes as Gai wound his arms around him. He caressed the bruise on his stomach, feather light fingertips tracing the mark until Kakashi jerked slightly with a soft chuckle. He grasped lightly at his hand, entwining their fingers and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Are _you_ alright?” Kakashi said softly, head lolling back onto Gai’s shoulder. Gai hummed softly in response, burying his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck with a sigh. 

_That_ made Kakashi worried. He would have turned around to look at him if he had the strength. Instead he settled for reaching on shaky hand back to run his fingers through Gai’s hair, his other raising Gai’s hand to his face to press soft kisses against his battle scarred knuckles. 

“Baby?” He asked gently, holding his arm against his chest. 

“I’m alright Kakashi.” Gai said softly. Kakashi felt him smile against his neck, and he relaxed slightly. “Just… I’m just processing.” 

“That’s fair.” Kakashi sighed. “It _was_ kind of a lot. And I know it was new for you.”

“Yes, very. But…” He chuckled and kissed Kakashi’s shoulder. “It wasn’t unpleasant.” 

Kakashi couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. 

“See? What did I tell you. I knew you’d enjoy it.” He said slyly, the hand in Gai’s hair falling to rest on his thigh. 

“Fair enough.” Gai rumbled, “I do enjoy this part as well, through.” 

“Hmm?”

“Aftercare, I believe? From what your little books said, anyways.” 

“Mm,” Kakashi smiled. “Yes, I like it too. It’s especially important for other, more, ah, _adventurous_ endeavors.” 

“What could possibly be more adventurous than that.” Gai muttered, resting his forehead on Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh suddenly, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls.

He twisted as much as his sore muscles would allow, wrapping his arms around Gai’s neck and peppering his face with kisses. 

“My precious, sweet thing.” Kakashi giggled, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Love of my life, angel, sweetheart, you are so innocent sometimes.” 

Gai raised his eyebrows indignantly, giving in to Kakashi’s hinting and giving him a soft, chaste kiss. Kakashi purred, still chuckling under his breath. 

“Innocent?” Gai huffed, pulling away slightly. The hand on Kakashi’s waist spidered across to his stomach, deliberately tickling him, and Kakashi squirmed and laughed. “After all that, you think I’m innocent?” 

“No, no,” Kakashi giggled, grabbing Gai’s wrist and yanking his hand away. “Not innocent, just… _inexperienced_.” 

“Well then,” Gai growled, leaning forward to capture his mouth again, “I guess we'd better make up for lost time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this incredibly self indulgent fic a few months ago and I've been slowly chipping away at it since then. Now that we're all in quarantine, I finally had time to finish it!  
> Let me know what you think! All comments are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Edit: I keep going back over this and tweaking little things here and there, I'm a disaster ;-;


End file.
